Histoires de famille
by MayLand
Summary: Obito est un homme accompli, un papa génial et parfois un peu trop "cool" selon sa mère. "La maison est immense, on pourra y vivre tous les trois. 'Puis j'ai pas envie de chercher un appart'." Elle va emménager chez la famille de son paternel ; elle devra apprendre à les connaitre, à cohabiter et supporter les disputes et autres aventures à venir : la vie de famille autrement dit.
1. Le commencement

Disclaimers : Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto Masashi.

Parings : Sasuke/Sakura

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Son père, sa mère ainsi qu'elle même viennent tout juste d'emménager dans cet immense manoir. Elle ne s'y sent pas à l'aise. Il est bien trop spacieux et presque vide de vie. Ou est-ce la grandeur de cet habitat qui leur donne cette impression de solitude et de froideur. C'est comme s'ils sont les seuls êtres humains habitants dans la maison.

Les couloirs étaient sombres et peu espacés, contrairement aux chambres, elles qui laissaient bien trop de vide. Quelques meubles -le strict nécessaire- ainsi que quelques décorations anodines et bien banales essayaient de donner vie à ces pièces (tableaux, papiers peints de couleurs assez vive, de la broderie sur les meubles...).

Cela lui donne plus la chair de poule qu'autre chose.

Avant de déménager, son père l'informait de l'identité de ses nouveaux colocataires : tous étant de la famille de son père, elle ne pouvait s'y opposer. D'après lui, ses grands oncles, grandes tantes, cousins et neveux vivent ensemble et ce depuis des années. Il avait fuit le nid familial pour des raisons qu'il ne divulgua pas.

La raison de ce soudain changement d'environnement est dû au travail de son père. Sa mutation l'obligea à retourner auprès de sa famille.

"La maison est immense, on pourra y vivre tous les trois. 'Puis j'ai pas envie de chercher un appart'." Ce sont les paroles de son père après l'annonce de sa mutation et donc le déménagement.

Elle, n'a pas peur du changement mais ce que peut engendrer ce changement inattendu.

La situation de ses deux parents est assez complexe. En tant que fille de ces deux êtres, elle n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre où en est leur relation. Car ses deux parents ne se montrent pas devant elle, même si elle est une adulte responsable qui peut accepter leur situation amoureuse. Mais non, rien.

En arrivant dans cette maison, elle a finit par le comprendre.

Son père est déjà marié à une femme nommée Rin et ce depuis bien longtemps, bien avant sa naissance. De cette union n'en sortit aucun enfant. C'est en restant sur une logique rationnelle qu'elle comprit alors qu'elle est fille illégitime et que sa mère est la maîtresse.

Son père n'avait pas froid aux yeux et ce depuis son plus jeune âge. En plus d'être insolent et sarcastique, il n'hésitait pas à se comporter comme le plus beau et le plus gros des enfoirés qui aurait pu naître sur cette terre. A plusieurs reprises, elle n'avait vu à l'œuvre mais n'en tenait jamais rigueur.

Parce que son papa ne se comporte jamais de cette manière là avec elle.

Pour en revenir à l'histoire de la femme et de la maîtresse, celles-ci cherchent désespéramment à attirer les faveurs de l'homme qui s'amusent de la situation. C'est désormais la guerre entre ces deux là. Elle ne veut pas s'interposer entre sa mère et sa belle-mère. Ces histoires ne la regarde pas.

C'est donc offusquée que sa belle-mère se lève et hurle de toutes ses forces :

\- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Obito ?! Comment ?! Je souhaitais fonder une famille avec toi et tu me disais que ton travail ne le permettait pas ! Et qu'est-ce que j'apprends là ? Que tu as une maîtresse avec qui tu as eu une fille ?! Que si tu ne revenais plus c'était à cause de cette femme ?!

Oui, elle vivait avec son père et sa mère. Ces deux là se disputaient assez souvent cependant rien de grave était à signaler.

Elle avait donc suivit son père dans sa mutation. Une demande de mutation qui lui a été accordé assez rapidement. Elle se retrouve alors à travailler dans le même commissariat que son cher papa.

Car oui, elle est officier de police. Son père, lui sera le nouveau chef.

\- Je sais que le moment est mal choisi, mais je voudrai tout de même me présenter.

Elle sent comme une boule se former dans son ventre quand tous les regards des personnes présentes dans la salle se tournent vers elle. Elle a prit l'initiative, elle ne peut plus reculer. Elle peut, par contre, déceler une pointe de moquerie dans le regard noir de son père.

\- Haruno Sakura.

* * *

Hello ! Les grosses notes à la fins, c'est bien mieux pour ne pas vous saouler dès le début !

Tout d'abord, l'histoire et son contexte !

J'ai remarqué, que rares sont les personnes qui aiment les histoires assez farfelues, dans le sens où les personnages du manga sont, dans un Univers Alternatif "différents". Je veux dire par là que les liens entre les personnages changent, que leur relation pourrait être encore plus conflictuelle que dans le manga (l'inverse est possible, bien évidemment).

Je tiens vraiment au fait que vous lisiez cette petite note afin que vous comprenez un peu plus mon point de vue par rapport à cette histoire.

Chronologiquement, les chapitres se suivent et dans le cas contraire, je le mentionnerai. Il peut y avoir un jour comme plusieurs jours de décalage entre chaque chapitre.

Le fait d'intégrer Sakura dans la famille Uchiha en tant que fille d'Obito n'est pas qu'un simple caprice, permettant de la rendre plus importante que ne le sera. Elle restera la même, si ce n'est qu'elle ait un avis quelque peu subjectif par rapport à la famille de son paternel.

Mettre Sakura et Sasuke en couple dès le début serait pas très intéressant, mais voir le développement de cette nouvelle famille qui s'agrandit, de nouveaux sentiments qui s'entremêlent...Je trouve cela bien plus amusant à lire que d'observer un résultat sans en connaître les causes.

En ce qui concerne la mère de Sakura, elle sera un OC que je fabriquerais de toute pièce ! On aime ou on n'aime pas, je ne vous oblige pas.

Donc voilà.

Ah, dernière chose, on ne risque pas de découvrir toute la famille Uchiha maintenant, cela risque d'être assez compliqué pour notre petite Sakura de tous les mémoriser d'n coup (et sacrément bordel en description) donc le fera petit à petit !

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout si c'est le cas et n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si besoin est !

Donnez moi votre avis ! C'est toujours bien de savoir ce qu'on fait est plaisant ou pas !

Encore merci, et à bientôt !


	2. Le premier petit déjeuner

Hello ! Voici le chapitre 2 qui est arrivé assez rapidement ! (j'ai déjà une bonne avance sur les autres, huhu)

 **Disclaimers** : Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto Masashi.

 **Parings** : Sasuke/Sakura

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un beau matin d'hiver, elle croise dans ces étroits couloirs un jeune homme.

Grand brun à la mine renfrogné, les bras ballants le long de son corps. Elle cherche pas à s'attirer des ennuis (surtout qu'elle n'a pas l'air d'être la bienvenue) par conséquent lui dit un « bonjour » quelque peu timide sans pour autant qu'il ne soit sans vivacité. Le regard noir de cet homme (il lui rappelait celui de son père) la sonde de haut en bas avant de lui rendre sa politesse d'une voix monocorde.

La vue de cet homme ne la marqua pas, puisqu'elle a passé une bonne partie de sa matinée à discuter affaires avec son papa. L'heure du déjeuner arriva bien vite.

Ils se retrouvent tous réunis autour d'une table. Sakura ne sait quoi penser de la famille du côté de son paternel. Il ont l'air si calmes et si irrités à la fois. Cela l'effraie.

\- Tu comptes laisser ta maîtresse vivre ici Obito ?

Une simple question qui retourna la situation. Sa mère, étant de nature assez nerveuse se tourne vers la concernée avant de lever ses yeux au plafond.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de t'enticher de petites pimbêches dans son genre, réplique alors la maîtresse en remontant ses lunettes rondes.

Son père juge bon de les ignorer, buvant son café avec une sérénités des plus alarmantes.

\- Le mieux aurait été de nous prévenir, gamin effronté.

Sakura regarde alors l'homme qui traita son père de « gamin effronté ». Il avait les cheveux d'un brun assez clair et un teint bronzé naturel. Sa voix démontrait qu'il n'était plus tout jeune et ce malgré le fait que son apparence pouvait amener à confusion. Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs à reflets bleus lui tenait la main.

Son père trouva judicieux d'ignorer celui qui semblait être son aîné en balayant ses paroles d'un revers de la main.

\- Tout va bien ma chérie ?

Les yeux verts de Sakura se tournent vers d'autres d'un intense noir, inquiets.

\- Tout va bien papa.

Sakura vit que la femme de son père l'observait de manière assez songeuse.

Apparemment, sa belle-mère semblait ne pas aimer sa mère mais qu'en est-il d'elle ? Elle doit représenter les rêves de famille qu'elle avait dû avoir en tête en se mariant avec son père. Il serait normal qu'elle soit quelque peu distante avec elle et qu'elle n'ait pas envie de se lier d'amitié avec elle.

Sur ces paroles prononcées, Sakura se lève et prend son assiette sous le regard médusé d'un jeune homme, qui doit avoir son âge environ. Elle tourna vaguement la tête vers lui et le vit hausser ses sourcils et dévier son regard vers un autre homme.

\- Elle est bizarre cette femme...réplique l'homme abasourdi en la pointant du doigt.

* * *

Un chapitre court mais bon, trop en dire serait ennuyant...

Merci de m'avoir lue j'attends vos avis là dessus !

A bientôt ~


	3. Père et Fille

Helloooo !

Et le chapitre trois suit ! Je vous offre les chapitre déjà tapé, afin que vous ayez un véritable aperçu de mon histoire ! En espérant que cela vous plaira ~

 **Disclaimers** : Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto Masashi.

 **Parings** : Sasuke/Sakura

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Elle se rend à son nouveau lieu de travail en appréhendant l'accueil que lui réserveront ses futurs coéquipiers. Elle est une femme qui pratique un métier d'homme, il lui a donc été compliqué de se faire une place dans son ancien lieu de travail sans subir de bizutages ou autres moqueries sexistes et désagréables.

Elle vivait dans une petite campagne calme, loin de la grande et bruyante ville. Les hommes y étaient encore plus rustres et machistes que ceux qui vivaient dans la grande ville. La preuve vivante de ce fait est son père : il a toujours vécu dans l'ambiance de la grande ville. Il n'est pas aussi brute et vulgaire quand il causait de la femme. Bien au contraire.

Mais tout le monde n'est pas Uchiha Obito. Alors elle observe le silence tandis que son père conduit la voiture. Ne voulant plus y penser, elle s'enfonça dans de profondes réflexions avant de se rappeler du jeune homme abasourdi lors de son premier petit déjeuner avec la famille de son paternel. Car oui, elle l'avait entendu.

\- Il m'a trouvé bizarre lors du petit déj..

\- Qui donc ?

Son regard noir ne quittèrent la route tandis qu'il baissa le son de la radio.

\- Un de tes neveux, sûrement. Il doit avoir mon âge.

Il ne répond pas immédiatement, paraissant être dans ses pensées ses sourcils se fronçaient et ses lèvres se pinçaient. Soudainement, il lui sourit.

\- Ah ! Il a été habitué à ce que tout soit fait par une bonne et te voir ainsi débarrasser ton assiette...

\- Seulement ça ?

\- Seulement ça.

Elle ne posa plus de questions. Ils se retrouvent bien rapidement devant le commissariat et l'hésitation lui prenait aux tripes. Elle se sentit entourée par une chaleur qu'elle connaissait bien une voix lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- N'ai pas peur, va. Je suis là.

Son père l'a prise dans ses bras et déposa ses lèvres sur son cou. Elle pouvait sentir son sourire tout contre sa peau, lui indiquant alors qu'elle est en sécurité.

Lorsqu'ils pénètrent dans le hall du bâtiment de police, une pression se forma dans son ventre l'empêchant de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

\- Tu penses que tout ira bien ?

\- Chérie.

\- Oui ?

\- Tout va bien se passer.

En réponse, elle s'accrocha à la manche de la veste de costume de son père qui eut un petit rire amusé.

\- Lorsque ta mère et moi t'avions amené pour la première fois à l'école, tu étais aussi angoissée que maintenant. Je me souviens que tu t'agrippais à mon cou et y cachais ta tête. Le jour de ta remise de diplôme aussi.

Sakura prit une grande bouffée d'air, le temps du discours de son paternel. Elle attrapa tout de même la grande et virile main de ses petites mains.

\- Ne me lâche pas, papa.

Il ne la lâcha pas.

Il est désormais leur nouveau chef, les présentations devaient donc se faire. Sakura ne parla pas, préférant lui tenir la main et la serrer quand elle sentait que le poids du regard des autres s'accentuait. Des hommes hauts placés dans la hiérarchies étaient présents afin de les accueillir comme il se doit.

Ils tentaient de lui adresser la parole, en vain. Elle détournait le regard et faisait la moue, serrant par moment l'emprise qu'elle avait sur la main de son père jusqu'à se rapprocher de lui et d'entourer ses bras autour du sien. Elle posait sa tête sur son épaule tout en continuant de snober ceux qui essayaient d'avoir un quelconque contact avec elle.

Certains, pour ne pas dire tous, parurent surpris de la proximité qu'il y avait entre ceux deux nouveaux.

\- Ma fille, avait seulement dit Obito quand il remarquait l'air ahuri qu'arboraient quelques hauts placés. Elle n'est pas très à l'aise, laissez lui le temps de s'adapter, s'il-vous-plaît.

C'était la phrase qu'il disait aussi à ceux qui voulaient simplement lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Bien évidemment, il parla du poste qu'elle occupera au sein du commissariat. Tous, sans exceptions ont été surpris par cette annonce saugrenue. Le comportement enfantin de la jeune fille poussait à croire que ce que disait le nouveau chef était une blague. Mais cela fut confirmé par les hauts gradés présents.

\- Sous-Chef !? Elle sera donc votre bras droit ?

Un officier s'était exclamé accompagnant ses paroles de grands gestes avec ses bras.

\- Exactement. Une objection ?

Le silence régnait en maître dans le hall. Si bien que son papa jugea bon de les envoyer à la charge qui les attendait dans leur bureau.

Sakura ne s'est jamais sentie aussi stressée de toute sa vie. Tellement qu'elle resta cloîtrée sur une chaise aux côtés de son papa adoré, ne lui lâchant sous aucun prétexte la main. Ce fut bien embêtant, mais une anecdote drôle à raconter à sa femme et sa maîtresse.

 _"Aucun discours de la part du nouveau Sous-Chef et surtout, il ne se trouvait pas dans son bureau."_

A la fin de la journée, avant même que son père puisse se lever et annoncer que leur -sa- première journée de travail est finie, quelqu'un trouva judicieux de frapper à la porte à cet instant. Aucunement motivé à recevoir de la visite, il donna la permission d'entrer d'une voix presque éteinte.

\- Les rumeurs disent que tu as déjà instauré tes règles.

Sakura sonda le nouveau venu avec méfiance. Elle l'a déjà vu, plusieurs fois même. Il s'agissait de l'homme qu'elle avait croisé dans les couloirs, cet homme dont elle ne connaît ni le nom, ni le lien qui l'unit elle et lui, ainsi que lui et son père. Son visage est aussi blasé que celui d'un fossoyeur.

\- C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour un début.

\- Il est vrai qu'il s'agit d'un des principes du leadership. Par contre...

Le regard noir du nouvel arrivant se posa lentement et longuement sur elle. Frisson puis méfiance et enfin menace. Elle se met à grincer des dents et à entourer le bras de son père des siens et le serra tout contre elle.

-...J'ai entendu dire que notre nouveau Sous-Chef est une gamine pourrie-gâtée et malpolie.

Sakura détourna seulement son regard. Ses yeux se plissaient, signe d'ennui et elle posait sa tête contre l'épaule de son père qui roula instantanément des yeux.

\- Ne la taquine pas, elle n'aime pas ça venant d'inconnus.

\- Inconnus ? Nous vivons sur le même toit, je te signale.

\- Laisse lui un peu de temps. Ce n'est pas suffisant, une semaine.

\- Il est vilain.

Deux paires d'yeux noirs typiquement Uchiha se posèrent sur elle. Ne voulant aucunement perdre le peu de prestance qui lui restait, elle laissa sa tête tomber au cou de son père. Amusé de la situation, celui-ci eut un petit rire.

\- Il t'embêtait, ce n'était pas méchant, déclara Obito le menton posé sur son dos de main.

\- Méchant ou pas, il est vilain.

* * *

Huhu. On apprend là que Sakura et Obito ont une relation père-fille assez fusionnelle. C'est tout kawaii non ?

Bon, vous pensez savoir qui est le "vilain" dont elle parle ? Non ? Huhu. Oui, c'est le mec du couloir ! Et vous savez qui est le mec du couloir ? huhuhu

Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, perso j'en suis assez satisfaite !

Merci et à bientôt ~


	4. Une ambiance très familiale

Et un quatrième et un dernier pour la soirée ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

 **Disclaimers** : Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto Masashi.

 **Parings** : Sasuke/Sakura

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsque la famille se retrouvait entièrement, cela se déroulait essentiellement durant le petit déjeuner ou bien le dîner. Bien que son père aimait les petits moments en famille, Sakura n'appréciait nullement ces seuls moments de la journée où elle pouvait les voir tous réunis. Ils étaient si...polis que cela donnait une impression de fausseté.

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

Elle posa son regard vers sur le jeune homme qui la dérangea pendant qu'elle se battait avec son hamburger. Elle posa sa fourchette et son couteau et se permit de détailler l'impertinent qui osait adresser la parole à « la petite bâtarde d'Obito ». Ce jeune homme avait les yeux aussi gris que les couverts qu'il tenait avec grâce. Il avait l'air avenant et souriant, ce qui la rendrait moins agressive. Étant un Uchiha, il est bien évidement brun.

\- Vingt et un ans.

Il parut surprit au point de sourire comme un idiot.

\- Si jeune et tu es déjà Sous-Chef ?

\- Oui.

Elle baissa ensuite la tête, signe qu'elle ne répondra à aucune autre question. Elle attrapa de ses deux mains le hamburger devant elle et y asséna un croc aussi énorme que celui d'un animal. Tout ces couverts, ça n'est pas fait pour elle, visiblement.

\- Eh, elle a eut tout le temps de s'y consacrer la paysanne. L'école et l'éducation, ils ne doivent pas connaître ça à la campagne, affirma alors un autre homme à l'air hautain.

\- Jin !, s'écria le précédent jeune homme qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, les yeux gris en moins.

Sakura lui jeta un coup d'œil. Ah, il s'agissait de l'homme qui l'avait trouvé étrange, lors de son premier petit déjeuner en leur compagnie.

\- Ah là là...

Reconnaissant la voix féminine qui venait d'intervenir, elle se contenta seulement de continuer à manger. L'air qu'arborait sa mère n'inaugurait rien de bon alors autant faire comme si de rien était.

\- J'ai une sainte horreur des morveux dans ton genre, gamin.

Sa mère fixa longuement ce Jin qui haussait un sourcil amusé.

\- Paysanne, serais-tu jalouse ?

\- Oh pas du tout. Seulement...

Elle pointa le couteau vers lui et le fit faire des ronds.

\- Tu devrais savoir que ce n'est pas de cette manière que tu risque d'avoir la chance d'avoir ma princesse dans ton pieu. Et puis, quel technique vulgaire de drague...

\- C'est bon Midori, intervient Obito, prêt à soupirer.

\- Tiens, depuis quand tu me parles toi ? Je pensais que culbuter ta femme est devenu ton nouveau passe temps favori.

Il ne retint pas longtemps son soupir.

\- La petite est là, Midori.

\- Je ne suis pas là.

\- Tu vois ? Elle en a rien à foutre.

Sakura, suite à son intervention, pouvait sentir les regards de quelques personnes pour ne pas dire toutes se poser sur elle. Celle du « vilain » se faisait assez insistant. Comme si elle avait dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas.

\- Obito, tu _nous_ fait mal à ta fille et moi. Après toutes ses années vécues en famille, tu _nous_ rejette ?

\- Je ne suis pas là, maman.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'écouter ta fille avant de déblatérer des conneries.

\- Je vois...cette femme t'a retourné le cerveau.

Sakura souffla fortement. Ces moments où sa mère se mettait en spectacle ainsi ne la plaisait guère. Faire tout un plat devant des inconnus…

\- Je l'ai remis à sa place, tu veux dire.

Sa belle-mère par alliance donna son avis sur la situation. Ou plutôt envenima la situation en offrant un bisou sur la joue de son père qui ne ronchonna pas.

\- Eh bien, il n'y a que les paysans pour faire autant de boucan.

\- On a comprit, Jin, répliqua celui qui semblait être son double.

\- Tu me fais pitié, Ken. J'ai honte d'avoir un jumeau tel que toi. Tu t'abaisses face à un tel déchet.

Sakura se sentit attiré par une silhouette qui fit son apparition à l'arrière du jeune arrogant. Un homme (on ne mentionnera pas le fait qu'il soit brun) qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant posa ses mains sur ses épaules en une tape amicale.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir éduqué ainsi. A moins que tu es l'humour noir dans le sang, fils.

Le jeune prétentieux s'était figé laissant ses couverts tomber au sol. Il fit une grimace agacée avant de lui offrir un sourire forcé.

\- C'était une blague, papa.

Cet homme était donc son père. Sakura eut un petit sourire, jouissant de la peur qui se lisait dans les yeux du jeune homme. Il devait être un père terriblement sévère pour qu'il soit aussi mal. Le père de Jin et de Ken lui lançait un regard désolé avant de s'adresser à sa mère.

\- Excuse-le, il est assez imbu de sa personne.

Comme s'il venait d'émerger, Obito leva la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

\- Tiens, Shisui, que fais-tu là ?

\- Quelle question...Je viens dîner.

\- Non, tu ne m'as compris. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ton divorce à été prononcé ?

\- Avec succès, malheureusement.

Sakura pouvait apercevoir le visage de Jin s'assombrir. Ah. Elle finit par souffler bruyamment. Finalement, elle trouvait sa situation familiale pas aussi désespérante que cela.

Ce Shisui avait des jumeaux aussi différents que le Jour et la Nuit. Le "vilain" était aussi inexistant qu'un fantôme, la sublime femme aux longs cheveux noirs ignorait tout simplement tout ce qui se déroulait à table et parfois elle riait. Cela devait être une habitude pour elle.

Le vieil homme pas si vieux que cela était aux abonnés absents. En laissant ses prunelles vertes découvrir la grande salle à manger et se rendit alors compte que plusieurs chaises étaient vides. Une au côté droit du "vilain du commissariat", deux entre la sublime femme et le "vilain". Lassée et surtout ayant envie de digérer tranquillement, elle souhaitait aller dans sa chambre.

\- Papa.

Le côté balafré du visage de son père était visible seulement après qu'il ait tourné la tête.

\- Je vais dans ma chambre.

\- Bonne nuit, lui avait-il seulement dit, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle se leva sans même s'excuser auprès des autres. La politesse envers des personnes qui ne la considéraient pas ne l'intéressait aucunement. Et puis, toutes ces disputes lui donnaient un mal de crâne de chien.

* * *

Et voilà ! Il se pourrait que le cinquième arrive dans la soirée, à moins que je sois bien trop fatiguée pour le poster.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, ça serait grave cool !De plus que je me suis éclatée en l'écrivant et je ne vous parle pas du chapitre 5 ! J'ai hâte de vous le faire lire !

J'attends vos avis et critiques !

Sur ce à bientôt mes amis ~


	5. Faire connaissance

Hello ! La fatigue m'a battue, au point que je n'ai pas pu le poster avant. Suir ce j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 **Disclaimers** : Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto Masashi.

 **Parings** : Sasuke/Sakura

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce Shisui était drôlement intéressant. De par sa démarche, de part sa voix et sa carrure. Il dégageait une aura tout ce qu'il y a de plus Uchiha. A vrai dire, il lui rappelait son père dans sa manière de son comporter, seulement. Il semblait bien plus poli que son ^père et surtout bien trop calme.

De plus, tout ferait penser au fait qu'il devait, durant sa jeunesse, être un sportif aguerri. Il devait plus ou moins (Sakura pencherait plus sur le moins) avoir l'âge de son père.

Surtout, à ne pas confondre conquête et fascination. Ca n'était pas du tout la même chose. Elle ne le trouvait pas si beau que ça, tout comme elle ne trouvait pas son père aussi attirant. Dans cette famille, ils se ressemblaient tous, d'où le fait de ne pas être trop surprise de voir qu'ils ont un joli visage. Son père aussi en avait hein avant de se retrouver sous des gravas de pierres après une course poursuite assez dangereuse. Le coté droit de son visage se retrouvait calciné.

Bref, cet homme ressemblait beaucoup trop à son père pour qu'elle l'approche d'une autre manière qu' puis elle le trouvait seulement intéressant, de par sa personnalité qui en disait longuement sur sa personnalité. Il était quelqu'un de facile à cerner et à le voir aussi gentil, elle doute qu'il soit aussi dur qu'il veut bien le faire croire par rapport à son fils Jin.

Un soir, alors qu'elle eut du mal à dormir et donc se promener dans les couloirs du manoir elle le croisa alors qu'il sortait de ce qui semblait être sa chambre. Il lui avait adressé la parole en premier, ne l'appelant pas par son prénom mais « Gamine ».

Un autre aspect qu'elle a pu découvrir chez cet homme : souriant et sociable. Cela en fait deux mais ils sont étroitement liés. Ils lui avait sourit lorsqu'il lui proposa, après quelques minutes à tergiverser sur le pourquoi de sa promenade de nuit, à entrer discuter avec lui, puisqu'il semblait lui aussi prit d'une soudaine insomnie.

N'ayant aucune honte de lui faire remarquer que sa proposition était totalement déplacée et qu'il agissait de manière pas très correcte, qu'elle pouvait le prendre pour un pervers pédophile, celui-ci lui répond de manière assez logique et sèche : « Tu pourrais être ma fille. »

En plus d'avoir les pieds sur Terre, il était raisonnable. Après mille et unes réflexions plutôt crue de la part de Sakura, ils finirent par se retrouver à discuter comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des lustres. Les sujets étaient divers et variés : d'abord, les jumeaux de Shisui passaient à la casserole. Apparemment, Ken aurait plus prit de lui que Jin qui avait prit de sa mère. Il avait soupiré en prononçant cette affirmation. Puis ce fut au tour de sa famille en général. Qu'elle ne les avait pas encore tous vu, que certains avaient peut-être l'air méchant sans pour autant l'être.

Ensuite, il trouva judicieux de lui parler de la jeunesse farouche de son père. Un « véritable emmerdeur » d'après les plus vieux mais lui le trouvait assez drôle pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais connu ses parents. Shisui lui avoua aussi qu'il connaissait très bien sa mère, l'ayant connu au début de la relation qui l'avait fait voir le jour.

Il l'avait d'abord trouvée vulgaire et superficielle, ce que Sakura ne contredisait pas. Parfois, il lui arrivait de penser ainsi et que sa mère n'avait qu'un grain à la place du cerveau.

Puis vient alors l'histoire de la femme et de la maîtresse. Sakura n'avait clairement pas son mot à dire, mais Shisui avait insisté. Elle trouvait le comportement de son père assez puéril, laissant la situation d'empirer de plus en plus et n'hésitait pas à jeter de l'huile sur le feu si cela devait l'amuser. Mais elle pouvait constater que son père avait l'air de réellement hésiter, ce qui est purement débile pour elle.

Puis elle ne voulait plus en discuter. Shisui parla donc de lui, des circonstances de son divorce. Une histoire assez sympathique à entendre ; il la narrait de manière si détachée qu'elle se demandait s'il a réellement été amoureux de sa femme.

Sakura avait finalement prit ses aises avec lui, le regardant un peu comme son père. Un peu car ils ne se ressemblaient pas tant que ça en fin de compte. Alors elle lui posa la question qui la tracassait durant son récit. Il avait d'abord rit avant de poser sa tête sur ses cuisses et de la regarder avec insistance. Elle était assise en tailleur et le regardait de haut, sans aucune méchanceté. Juste de la curiosité. Il avait fermé les yeux en murmurant un « oui » résigné.

\- Vous êtes vraiment stupides, lâcha-t-elle en levant les yeux au plafond.

Il ouvrit instantanément les yeux.

\- Qui vous ?

\- Les hommes. Vous êtes exaspérant.

Inconsciemment, elle s'était mise à lui caresser les cheveux sans vraiment le regarder. Lui, la contemplait à sa guise, sans aucune gêne.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fixes autant ?

Elle avait même finit par le tutoyer tant ils avaient passés du temps à discuter. Une heure ? Deux heures ? Elle savait plus mais elle commençait à fatiguer et délirer.

\- Tu es mignonne, c'est tout.

Apparemment, lui aussi.

\- Mignonne...seulement ?

Il plissa ses yeux fins avant de se redresser sur ses coudes. Il lâcha un grognement digne d'un paresseux.

\- Je vois ! Il est temps pour nous que nous allions-

La fatigue avait vraiment prit le dessus ou bien elle en avait simplement envie. Elle comprenait pourquoi son père ne la laissait jamais s'approcher trop près d'un homme. Elle lui avait prit ses joues, les compressa et posa furtivement ses lèvres sur celle de Shisui.

Un jout, son père lui avait dit que si elle voulait quelque chose, il lui était possible de l'avoir avec toute la volonté dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Elle voulait le surprendre et c'est réussi.

\- Bonne nuit.

Elle se leva du lit, ne quittant sous aucun prétexte le regard noir de l'Uchiha qui faisait de même. Il avait le visage aussi neutre que le « vilain ». Comme s'il s'y attendait. Pour finir, il arrêta tout contact avec les orbes vertes de Sakura et soupira.

\- C'est comme si tu venais d'embrasser ton père, jeune fille.

\- Il m'arrive de lui faire des bisous sur la bouche, rien de si choquant en somme.

\- Donc si je suis ton raisonnement, ce n'est qu'un simple bisou, c'est ça ?

\- Tu sais, je ne lui fais pas que des bisous. Je lui fais des câlins, nous dormons et nous nous lavons ensemble...

\- Ne tourne pas autour du pot, j'ai horreur de ça.

Il avait l'air passablement irrité, au point qu'il avait plissé ses yeux en amande et se grattait le bout du nez. Elle le savait parce qu'il avait le même air mauvais qu'arborait son père lorsqu'il s'impatientait. Elle ne sait pas trop comment elle avait fait pour se foutre dans un pétrin pareil. Surtout, à quel moment s'était-elle cru dans un jeu ? Elle jouait tout simplement et il avait l'air d'être réticent.

Elle pensait que ce qu'elle allait dire aller le calmer, mais bien au contraire, cela ne fit que l'enfoncer bien plus.

\- Ce n'était qu'un stupide jeu...

Shisui haussa ses deux sourcils et arrêta tout mouvement.

\- Oh non, tu penses que je suis le genre à-

\- Je pensais juste dormir avec toi ? Si le problème c'est papa, ne t'en fais pas, il sera seulement un peu jaloux.

\- Jaloux... ?

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse qu'elle sauta sur le lit et s'engouffra dans la couverture un sourire aux lèvres. Comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand elle dormait en compagnie de son père, elle se recroquevilla tout en entourant ses bras autour de la taille de l'homme (c'est fou comme il lui ressemblait). Sa tête se posait contre la cuisse de l'homme qui ne s'allongea pas, l'observant du coin de l'œil.

\- Et je dors comment moi ?

\- Débrouille-toi, moi je suis bien installée.

Shisui finit par s'allonger et pesta, sûrement par manque de couverture. Sakura ressentait comme une sorte de déjà vu. La fragrance qui se dégageait de son corps viril était semblable à celle de son père. Oui, toujours lui. C'est le seul homme qu'elle ai jamais connu de toute sa vie.

Non pas que les hommes ne l'intéressait pas, mais que son père ne les laissait pas l'approcher.

Elle huma alors cette odeur qui lui semblait si familière et posa sa main sur la joue de son acolyte. Par la suite elle posa sa tête sur son torse qui se soulevait de manière régulière.

\- Il y a un plus...murmura-t-elle songeuse.

\- Hm ?

\- Laisse moi le temps de réfléchir, continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

\- A quoi donc ?

\- Tu es stoïque.

Elle le sentit bouger. Elle leva la tête et croisa ses yeux.

\- C'est ça ton plus ?

\- Non rien à voir. Cependant tu es raide comme un cadavre.

\- Papa, lui, n'hésite pas à me garder dans ses bras.

\- Je ne suis pas ton père.

\- Et ?

\- Je ne comprends plus rien.

Sakura se redressa et posa sa main sur le torse de son vis-à-vis. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre de manière assez normale.

\- Tu as peur de me toucher ? Tu as peur de perdre le contrôle face à une gamine ? Tu as peur de quoi, Shisui ?

Il soupira en passant sa main sur son visage.

\- Quelle plaie...Je n'ai pas peur de te toucher, je suis juste respectueux. Je n'ai pas peur de perdre le contrôle, je tiens juste à éviter les malentendus. Pour finir, un tas de choses me font peur, c'est humain.

Sakura leva sa jambe afin de s'asseoir sur lui. Il fronçait ses sourcils et s'apprêtait à parler quand elle le coupa :

\- Tout comme être soudainement attirée par quelque chose. Que cette chose est foudroyante, électrique lumineuse à nos yeux. Que s'adonner à un fantasme lorsque l'occasion se présente est ce qui nous permet d'éteindre la vive flamme présente au fond de nos yeux.

\- ...Que veux-tu ?, souffla-t-il en passant ses mains dans sa chevelure rose.

Sakura eut un petit sourire espiègle et passa sa main sur le côté, vers la table de chevet.

\- Éteindre la lumière.

La lumière ne fut plus et elle prit sa place initiale.

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre 5, j'ai ris tant c'était débile (excusez ma fatigue s'il vous plaît)

Oui, je vous confirme que c'est un Sasuke/Sakura !

La relation qu'elle entretiendra avec Shisui sera plus paternelle qu'autre chose, étant donné qu'elle l'associe assez souvent avec son père ! Non, franchement j'ai bien aimé l'écrire ! En espérant de tout coeur qu'il vous ai plu, parce que vraiment je suis heureuse de faire partager mon histoire avec vous !

J'attends vos avis avec impatience mes poussins !

Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt ~


End file.
